My Wish On Christmas Day
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: It's a OneShot for Christmas Season. What do our two violinists wish for this Christmas? Let's see  and know what they want and wish. It's a misunderstanding that only made their relationship stronger. Please READ and REVIEW!


_**All I want for this Christmas is to be with you,**_

_**This is my simple wish and I'm just being true.**_

_**You are the reason why I want to be happy,**_

_**And in the future be ready.**_

_**You are my inspiration,**_

_**I'm sure without any interrogation.**_

_**Please be with me,**_

_**Make this Christmas how it should be.

* * *

**_

**A One-shot for this Christmas, a story of Len and Kahoko's Christmas this year.**

**Dedicated for everyone that is special and close in my heart. **

**Hope you'll like this one. I'm doing my best to do such stories and One Shots for all of you. Please do appreciate it and hope you like it.

* * *

**

_**Title: My Wish on Christmas Day**_

_**Kahoko Hino:**_

It's December 23 and only 2 more nights to sleep and it's already Christmas. I have one wish that I know if there's really Santa Claus – he couldn't give.

It's a simple, yet hard wish; I want to be with the guy I love. The guy that plays violin just like me, the guy who let me know what the violin can make and what kind of music I love.

But…I know he really doesn't feel the same since I heard it with my own ears that he said those words that he doesn't like me the way I do with him.

And until now it still hurts to remember and to it makes my heart ache so much that I can barely lock myself this whole year and cry.

"Kaho!" Mom called from outside my room.

I stood up and opened the locked door; her outside, and her looks so anxious, "Oh, mom… Ohayoo." I greeted.

She sighed and hugged me, "Kahoko,honey…are you alright? You've been in there for 2 weeks already. You've been very quiet and not playing your violin since you came from Len-kun's Christmas performance." She asked.

I covered my face in her chest as I cried, "Mom…I already confessed that time, yet…yet, he doesn't feel the same way as I do…" I cried.

She gasped, "He doesn't?"

I nodded, "He doesn't…he said it himself…." I answered.

She wrapped me back, "Kahoko, fix yourself. We're going shopping. And I figured out something that is hard yet will make your situation better…"she muttered.

I raised my head, "What is it?"

She took out a deep breath, "After your 2nd year we're relocating to Kyoto." She answered.

I gasped, "Huh?"

She nodded, "Now, dress up and we're going after an hour!" she cheered.

I just smiled slightly and nodded.

_I guess this is better…_

_**Len Tsukimori:**_

I really regret one certain thing.

I regret that I let Kaho go just like that. She confessed to me yet, I ruined everything! I lied, I didn't say my true feelings, I was overpowered by my outside self, overpowered by my coldness.

I said I don't feel the same way even though, I prolong for that moment that I will know that she likes me the way as I _love _her. I was such an idiot to say those stupid things and made her cry.

"UGH!" I grumbled.

I punched the wall in front of me as I threw myself on my bed and recalled the mistake I have done.

_**~Flashback 2 weeks ago:~**_

I have my Christmas performance as my mom and dad requested. I played the usual pieces I play.

Hard yet I have to do it since this is my parents' request.

It was after the performance, on the dressing room.

After I practiced 'Tzigane'; someone clapped behind me.

I turned around and saw Hino, -the girl I love- who wore her usual smile and in her beautiful cream dress. I invited her

I arched an eyebrow, "Hino?" I asked.

Her smiled became wider, "You fit your suit Tsukimori-kun." She complimented.

I sighed heavily,, "Didn't I tell you before, don't watch people without asking their permisiion?" I demanded.

Her head lowered and her smile faded, " It's already Winter Break and Christmas; I want you to know something I'm hiding for a long time already…" she barely whispered.

"What is it?" I asked sternly.

She met my gaze; her cheeks were a bit reddish –blushing- and she seemed frustrated, yet serious; "Tsukimori-kun…I like the way you play your violin; how your playing captivates me. You're the first one who let me know what violin can do. Actually, you are the reason why I didn't forfeit in the concours. Tsukimori-kun is my…inspiration and…and I want you to know that I-I…like you." She confessed.

I almost dropped my violin and bow.

I froze and I was very speechless.

_Hino's confessing to an aloof like me? _I thought that time.

My mouth talked by itself; "Hino, I appreciate your love but…"

_What am I saying? _I asked myself.

I looked at her, "I don't feel the same way." I continued.

_Moron! Why did you say that? _I yelled to my outer self.

"C-can I know if you like someone else?" she asked, her voice trembled with little sobs.

I put my violin and bow in their case and wrapped her slowly.

"I don't like anyone in particular Hino, yet I'm so sorry."

_Why am I lying? _I demanded.

She struggled and I let her go eventually.

Now, she cried; "I understand...by the way, congratulations for the wonderful performance of yours earlier." She tried so hard to sound cheerful.

_Darn it! Get out of my way Tsukimori! The real me is going out!_

I finally got my own body, "No Hino, wait-"

She smiled slightly, but I now she's forced to do so; "Tsukimori-kun, forget what I said and.." she paused then twisted the doorknob beside her, "forget that me, Hino Kahoko ever been a friend or an acquaintance of yours." She continued.

I was about to grab her when Miyaji came and threw herself on me; I and Hino were both surprised, "Fascinating performance Len!"

"Don't like anyone huh?" Hino muttered, tears rolled down from her eyes; after that she ran away while she cried.

I broke free from Miyaji and I tried to chase her, but because of the huge crowd I lost track of her.

_CRAP!_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_Why do I have to say such words even though, I don't feel that!_

I almost want to punch myself but, someone knocked from outside.

I stood up sighing then looked who it is.

"Len…" mom muttered.

"Ohayoo Okaasan." I greeted with my usual cold tone.

"Len…did something happen? You look kind of down even you don't say so…" she asked.

I shook my head lying, "Nothing happened." I lied.

Otousan came having a small smile, "Son, you are lying obviously…" he muttered.

I just kept quiet.

Dad tapped my shoulder, "What happened?" he repeated.

I sighed in defeat, "Hino…" I paused.

"Hino-san…the girl that also plays the violin in your school's concours and girl….that changed you?" Mom asked.

_Really where does Mom get all of these informations?_

I nodded with a sigh.

"What's with her?" Dad asked.

"She…she confessed after my performance…and…"

"What did you answer?" Mom asked.

"I was overpowered by my outer self and I lied…I said I don't feel the same way as hers." I answered.

"Len?" Mom scolded.

"I know…it's my entire fault. The worse is…she said that I have to forget that I met her in my life that I have to forget that I encountered her." I muttered.

Dad heaved a sigh, "Take some break, help us to go shop some things…tomorrow talk to her or else."

I arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dress up and we're going."

_*** Fast Forward ***_

_**Len Tsukimori:**_

We arrived at the mall, and my parents decided that we'll buy some gifts for my Aunties and I should give Hino presents of apology.

I bought a necklace and a ring as a defeat… I can't decline their request.

In our way, I saw a familiar figure –over- familiar that even in million people in here I can recognize her- she's with her mom.

And _unfortunately_ Mom talked to them.

_Bad timing… _I thought…

"Kaho-san…Konnichiwa." Mom greeted.

Her mom smiled at us, "Oh, hello there Misa-san…it's been awhile."

Mom nodded, "Yes, it is…"

"So, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Hino asked.

"Shopping, how about you?" Mom answered and asked.

"Shopping as well…" she answered.

"Kaho!" Mrs. Hino called.

She came and stood beside her. "Yes Mom?" she asked.

She gasped seeing me; she looks so pretty in her maroon long blouse, white thick coat, long jeans and half high heels sandals. I never knew she can wear this kind of dress and wore some make up. I don't know much about her.

"Hino…ohayoo." I greeted.

She lowered her head, "Ohayoo Tsukimori-kun…" she greeted back.

The two moms looked at each other then nodded. Dad and Mr. Hino did the same.

"Kaho…I think you need some time talking with Len." Mom suggested.

We both gasped.

"We'll pick you up in the park at 12 nn ; have fun." Mrs. Hino agreed.

"But Mom!" Hino disagreed.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but looked at her surprise.

_Doesn't she want to talk with me?_

"Kaho!" she scolded.

Hino gasped and nodded, "Ok…see you."

_***Fast Forward***_

She sat down quietly as I stood up and lean on the pole next to her bench.

"Hino…"I called.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Didn't I say 2 weeks ago that forget what I said and forget me?" She reminded.

I heaved a sigh, "Like that is very simple and is that even possible?" I muttered.

"It is, to you." She retorted.

"I can't just forget you Hino." I objected.

Her fists clenched, "Then, what? I am already quitting the violin." She murmured.

I gasped and looked at her in disbelief, "What? You're quitting playing your violin?" I repeated interrogating.

She nodded, "I am. And after this 2nd year of my high school we're relocating to Kyoto." She added.

My teeth clenched, "Is it because of me?"

She looked away, "Somehow it is." She answered.

"Hino…I lied." I admitted.

She grimaced and finally looked up to me as I met her golden eyes gaze, "You lied at what?"

"I lied. I said that I don't feel the same to you...right?"

She nodded still not looking away, "Yes, and it still hurts." She answered.

_I hurt her that much…I'm such an idiot!_

I sat beside her, very close to her as I leaned her face on my chest and my lips touching her head smelling her mesmerizing fragrance, "I love you. That's the truth Kahoko…." I repeated.

"Then, why do you have to say that you don't?" she half-yelled.

"Kaho, I was overpowered by my outer self –my cold self- so, I said those words….I regretted it the whole time, every second every tick of the clock I'm thinking what I have done…"

She struggled, "I'll only believe you if tomorrow midnight, go to the Christmas tree at the mall. If you come I will believe you, won't relocate and gonna be with you this whole Winter Break but, when you came late and I'm not there anymore…this is our last meeting as friends…" she challenged.

"I will be there." I promised.

She smiled then, kissed my cheek. "I'm going…I hope to see Len, my love." She whispered then stood up and ran away.

My eyes narrowed as I promised something, _I should be there, I have to be there and I want to be there tomorrow._

_***Fast Forward***_

Tomorrow came and I prepared myself yet, a hindrance came on the way.

Miyaji came and my parents invited her for dinner…this dinner is until tomorrow.

"Great, I only have 20 minutes before getting there." I muttered under my breath as I glanced for the 10th time at the wall clock.

"Len…why are you always looking at the clock?" Mom asked.

I stood up, "I have to meet someone…now." I said in a rush.

"Len, we have a visitor…you can cancel that!" Dad scolded.

"Yeah, son. It's inappropriate to suddenly go somewhere when you have a dinner with your family especially with a company." Mom agreed

I glared impolitely at my parents, "I thought you want me to make-up with Kaho…? I have to meet her this midnight or else everything will be ruined and I will not going to see her forever!" I said.

They arched an eyebrow and Miyaji seems depressed, "What do you mean?" Mom asked.

I took out a deep breath, "If I won't be able to meet with her this midnight, she'll relocate and going to quit her violin forever. And I won't going to see her forever, it's like she never existed in my life and I won't be able to take that!" I explained.

Dad smirked and stood up, he threw two coats to me, "Go then…" he encouraged.

My eyes widened.

"But," Mom was about to disagree as well as Miyaji.

"Misa, don't you want Len to be happy?" Dad asked.

She looked at me and I just gave her a pleading look, "Please Mom..I need her." I begged fr the first time.

She took a deep breath then threw the car's key at me, "Hurry, you only have 16 minutes…"

I smiled a little then hurried to the garage, I was inside the car when Miyaji came on my way, "Tsukimori-kun…is she that important?" she asked.

I nodded, "The reason why I live." I answered.

She gasped and let me go.

I drove as fast as I can I looked at the clock I only have 14 minutes…

_***Fast Forward***_

_**Len Tsukimori:**_

I only have 3 minutes and I already am in the mall, the problem is the Christmas tree is in the other corner, in the opposite side of the mall, and it's so hard to be there in 3 minutes. But I have to be,

_How? In this huge crowd and big mall?_

_Shut up and just run!_

I ran, doesn't acre if I bump someone or something. I only have 2 ½ minutes…

_Darn it!_

Finally I saw her, she's sitting under the Christmas Tree holding her sandals.

She glanced at the big clock behind her, it's only a minute. She stood up and put her sandals on and putting her bag on her arm.

I tried to be there as fast as I can, "Hino!" I shouted.

She turned around, seeming hopeless, she's crying…I'm sure she thought I won't be coming, that I won't be there.

I'm late. The clocked ticked and it's already Christmas and 12 mn. Yet, I have to try chasing her.

"Kaho!" I called.

She quite look behind and still didn't see me, she hesitated then turned her back at me again.

"Kahoko!" I called, almost there, almost near her.

She stopped in her track and looked back, "Len?" she gasped.

I twisted her body and wrapped her in my arms while I'm still panting breathlessly.

"Len…you came…" she whispered blushing.

I released her and looked at her directly, "Of course I will." I retorted.

She cried, "I thought you won't…my feet sore…" she complained.

I smiled, "Before everything, Merry Christmas Kahoko." I greeted.

She smiled back, "Merry Christmas…"

I leaned her in my chest, "Most of all I love you." I murmured on top of her head.

"I feel the same way."

"I have a present of apology for you." I muttered then gave the necklace.

"Thanks…but I already forgave you."

I ignored her statement and continued, "And a Christmas gift." I added, "May I be the one to put your Christmas gift?" I asked.

She nodded, I took out the ring, she was quite shocked when I put it on her finger.

"Next time a present for our wedding." I muttered.

She blushed, "Oh, shut up Len."

"I guess, my wish was fulfilled…" I muttered.

She leaned closer to me as the fireworks started, "My Wish on this Christmas Day is to be with the guy I love and it's you. It was fulfilled and granted…" she agreed.

I wrapped her on my arm, "Then, please do know that I wished the same for us."

She raised her head and looked at me, "You do?"

I raised one eyebrow, "Doubting?" I asked.

She nodded slowly.

I wrapped my arm around her neck and gently leaned my lips into hers quickly yet passionately.

She is very frozen now.

"So?" I asked.

"Nope now, I'm dizzy."

"This Christmas is the most special…" I ignored her again.

She wrapped me back, "Why?"

I leaned my hand into her smooth one, "Simply because I'm with the girl I love, you Hino Kahoko."

She smiled and watched the fireworks in front of us, "I have no doubt about that one."

* * *

_**Maybe it is hard to fulfill,**_

_**Yet I know my wish will be revealed**_

_**That I want to be with you,**_

_**You're my wish in everything I do,**_

_**I'm glad you're finally with me,**_

_**I'm now truly happy as you can see.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Please know that is true.

* * *

**_

_**The End**_

**A/N: Hope you liked it guys, I'm not good with One Shots so sorry if it's too long.**

**Please I hope you liked it though.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone. Please REVIEW!**


End file.
